Lose Yourself
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: When you miss something that much, you just lose yourself in your memories. Oneshot Roxiku, implied Soriku


Blades clashed, sending white hot sparks across the pavement. The gigantic neon building behind the epic battle illuminated only portions of the hooded faces. A flash of black cloth here, blond spikes there, pale flesh red from the intense fight. One figure with two polar opposite blades, the other with a morbid looking one. They both heaved, staring at each other from under black hoods. In the blink of an eye, the taller of the two was dashing toward the other. All went black, as the rain continued to pound the ground. Lightning flared, and ocean blue eyes stared directly into a black blindfold, covering turquoise ones. The neon signs covering the building in the background flickered back to life.

"Give him back." The obviously older of the two said, pressing his blade farther down on the shorter boy's parry.

"Who? Do you think I read minds?" He heaved the taller boy off, standing in attack stance, then charging forward, switching their positions. "Who do you want back?"

A growl rumbled from the silver-haired boy's throat, as his hood slowly fell off. "I want Sora back." He said lowly, staring right into his attacker's eyes, despite the obstacle in his vision, slowly getting looser.

"Sora," said the other, humming with thought, before being thrust back. "Yeah... I recognize that name. But from where, I don't know." He said, confusion evident.

"I've been told, Roxas, that if I kill you, I get Sora back. And I will kill you." The teen said, uttering his enemy's name for the first time. The boy called Roxas laughed.

"Fool. You can't beat me. Not only do I have one more keyblade than yourself, you still fight the darkness deep within your heart." Roxas ran forward, catching the other boy off guard, knocking him onto his back. "Riku... That's your name, isn't it? But how do I know that?" The blond said, thinking.

Riku stood, blindfold and blade falling at the same time, dashing toward the unsuspecting figure. The force of the blow knocked Roxas over, releasing his blades.

Riku looked into the eyes of the boy below him, and for a moment, his vision blurred. Blond spikes were replaced with brunette ones, angry gaze replaced with a loving, almost playful one. And the rain around him disappeared, and he was back in his Destiny Islands home. He smiled. "Sora..."

Roxas's face screwed up, wondering what came over the boy, but something in his non-existent heart stirred. The face of a stranger was replaced with one he recognized, and loved. Suddenly, the approaching face, and urge to kiss those lips weren't so foreign.

Their lips met, and it was like coming in from a horrible storm, to a fire, warmth and love. It was Riku who was farther in, so deep in his trance that he cupped the boy's face below him, prying open his mouth with the flick of a tongue. Roxas hesitated, but the feeling was so familiar, that he knew exactly what it was asking. Riku sighed. This mouth was so different, yet so the same. He knew every crevice, every pressure point, every spot to put his hands to make the boy giggle. The curves were the same, but it was the urgency with which Roxas held Riku close to him that woke the silver-haired boy out of his dream.

The sun was no longer hot, the sand was hard and flat, and brown locks faded to a golden yellow. Riku's smile faded, and Roxas felt something in him stir. He wanted to keep that smile there, keep the boy happy. The two separated themselves, Riku replacing his blindfold and hood, picking up his blade.

Roxas sat, still on his behind, looking longingly at Riku's fading back. He scowled, replaced his own hood, and walked in the opposite direction. But in both heads, span a blur of beach, blue skies, heated breaths, forgotten clothes on a bedroom floor, and feelings that were so difficult to ignore.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **LOLOL. Two stories in one day? WTF. 'Kay, so I've had this festering in my brain, and eating it. And I just loved the idea of Riku just... Forgetting he was supposed to take out Roxas, and seeing Sora... and losing himself in that thought. Hope you like. KEEP REVIEWING KIDS. It gives writers warm fuzzlies, and also gives us inspiration to write.

Cheers!

Megz;CHRISTMASU


End file.
